Rio: Trouble In Paradise
by Project NICK
Summary: Original sequel to "Lost in Paradise". Life gets more chaotic for Blu since arriving back from the Amazon, especially with a new villain in town. Also, Nico and Pedro's friendship changes with their new girlfriends.


**Rio: Trouble in Paradise**

_This will be a new, original sequel to the first story that I published on this website almost 4 years ago. It is not part of the stories that I did with bluecatcinema and Ted Wakeman, and as for "Fear and Feathers in Las Vegas", I won't be continuing that story since I believe that its magic touch has gone away, and Mr. Wakeman has broken contact with me._

_Also, I will not be completing "Rio 1 1/2", so it will be deleted, but I am leaving "A Music Spectacular!" on here since I am planning on rebooting it later on, and I am working on a rough draft for a midquel in between Jewel's wing healing and the scene with their kids._

_So, with that, please enjoy this story that is all 100% mine._

**Chapter 1: Nico's Turn**

Sometime later, in the Blu Bird Sanctuary, the tropical birds were happily singing the song that every bird in Rio knew and loved since the dawn of time.

All the birds of a feather Do what they love most of all Moon and the stars, strumming guitars That's why we love carnaval

However, the music slowly changed to a more dancing beat as a new song arrived and the birds danced and flew around, while Blu, Pedro, Jewel, and Robyn, along with Rafael and Nico, all began to sing together.

[Blu & Pedro] I had the time of my life And I never felt this way before And I swear this is true And I owe it all to you

[Jewel and Robyn] Oh I had the time of my life And I never felt this way before And I swear this is true And I owe it all to you

[Pedro] Dirty bit! Caawwww! Dirty bit!

[Pedro and Nico] I-I came up in here to rock Life in Rio, we make it hot!

[Nico] We can make your life here awesome

[Pedro] Just call me the samba master! So, come on, let's go Let's lose control Let's do it all night

'Till we can do it no more People rock it to the sound Turn it up and watch it pound We gon' rock it to the top 'Till the roof come burning down

Yeah, it's time to move The temperature Has got all these birds Dancing to the groove

[Robyn] I got freaky, freaky, baby I was chillin with my ladies I didn't come to be lazy I come here to get crazy

I was born to get wild That's my style If you didn't know that, well, baby now you know now,

[Chorus: All] 'Cuz I'm Havin' A good time with you I'm tellin' you

[Blu & Pedro] Oh I had the time of my life And I never felt this way before And I swear this is true And I owe it all to you

[Jewel & Robyn] Oh I had the time of my life And I never felt this way before And I swear this is true And I owe it all to you

[Nico] A-All these girls they like my swagger They callin me Mick Jagger I be rollin like a stone Jet setter, Jet lagger We ain't messin' with no maggots Messin' with the baddest Chicks in the club Honey what's up

[Rafael:] Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all?

[Nico:] Yeah, it's gotta be me and Pedro

[Nico & Pedro] We're the samba masters, ya'll!

[Nico] Haters better step back Ladies, dance with your man I'm the party application Rock it just like that!

[Pedro] (This is international) (Rio de Janeiro radio smasher)

[Chorus: All] 'Cuz I'm Havin' A good time with you I'm tellin' you

[Blu and Pedro] I had the time of my life And I never felt this way before And I swear this is true And I owe it all to you

[Robyn and Jewel] Oh I had the time of my life And I never felt this way before And I swear this is true And I owe it all to you

[Pedro:] Caaawwwwww!

Rafael was helping Eva with their children, while Pedro was showing Robyn around the jungles of Rio de Janerio, and Jewel was doing her flying lessons with Sergio, Carlos, and Ruby.

But, in his nest, alone, Nico was humming a song to himself. "All by myself... don't wanna be all by myself... anymore."

He adjusted his bottlecap hat, and the canary looked up to see Blu, perched on a branch. "You okay there, pal?"

"Sort of. But to be honest..." Nico flew up to stand next to Blu, and said, "You have Jewel, Rafael has Eva, and Pedro has Robyn, while I have no one."

Blu chuckled, and said, "Don't worry, pal, I'm sure that love for you will come soon… and, heh, it's not like the perfect girl is gonna fall from the sky."

Nico laughed, but then, a few acorns landed on their heads. "What the…?"

They looked up, and Nico saw that a bird was coming straight for him!

Before he knew it, the canary was twirling around, dizzy from whoever gave him a hit on the head.

"Are you okay?" asked Blu, and Nico nodded. "Phew… what was that anyway?"

"Oh, my God, are you all right, sir?" exclaimed the new bird. "I am so sorry…"

Adjusting his bottlecap hat, Nico turned to face whoever bonked his head, saying, "Oh, that's okay, I'm..."

All of a sudden, Nico's eyes went as wide as an owl as he gazed upon a beautiful female canary, which had a pink flower on the left side of her head, held by her feathers. "I'm..."

"Hi," said the female canary, and Nico noticed that she was a lighter, more girlish color than him. "Sorry about the head thing. But I like your bottle cap hat."

"Man, if God had a girl for me, this would be it," thought Nico, whose mouth slowly began to drop open.

The female canary said, "My name is Flora… I just came here yesterday, saved by that man named Tulio. And you are?"

Blu looked at his friend, giving him a thump on the back, and when Nico blinked, his daydream ended. "Oh, I'm Blu, miss… and this here is…"

The macaw chuckled, and said, "Actually, _I am Blu... _hence my picture on the building over there. And this is Nico. He and a red robin bird named Pedro are the owners of a club near the market."

"Really?" Flora smiled. She loved music her whole life, ever since she was little. "That is awesome. I'd like to see it sometime."

Blu winked at Nico, and said, "Well, I need to go check on my kids... why don't you show her around?"

As he flew away, Nico cleared his throat, and said to the new girl, "Like Blu said, I am Nico, and it's glad that you came here. To the sanctuary. A lot of birds have been kept safe over here. Where did Tulio rescue you from?"

"At a village in downtown Brazil," replied Flora. "But my family lives in some northern location, and to be honest, cold stuff isn't my thing."

"I know what you mean," laughed Nico. "Blu was from here as a baby, but he ended up in Minnesota, where he was taken in by the girl with the glasses."

"Oh, yeah, Linda, I think," nodded Flora, remembering the nice female human who had taken her here. "They seem like nice humans."

Nico nodded his head. "Uh-huh, they both love birds, and they're trying to save as much birds as they can before smugglers can get to them."

A few miles away, Blu was with Rafael, and they were smiling while watching the two canaries get along fine. "You think she'll be here for long, Rafy?"

The toucan chuckled, and said, "Knowing him, Blu, I think we'll be seeing more of her around here, and wherever Nico goes. It's about time he met someone."

"And perfect timing since Pedro got Robyn from the Amazon," said Blu, agreeing with his friend. "I just hope nothing bad happens to my family."

"Like what?"

The blue macaw sighed, and said, "Well, when I met Jewel, she got her wing damaged, And after everything back in the Amazon, its like I'm accident prone."

Rafael laughed, and put a comforting wing around his friend. "You aren't like that, _amigo_, trust me. You just have, um... certain ways of doing things. Meant to be done by a bird like you. And besides, we just survived the Amazon; could things really get worse than that?"


End file.
